Kissed By An Angel
by beautifulfallenvampire
Summary: When I arrived in Castle Rock the only thing I knew was pain. When I met Chris that all changed.
1. Preface

**This is a rewrite of my first story. The ratings may change for specific chapters. I hope that you enjoy this! Please rate and review if you would like. **


	2. Runaway Angel

I remember it perfectly. I was walking out in town and I was staring at my feet, lost in my own thoughts. My life was a black hole. I was afraid that if I did not escape soon enough then I would surely become nothing. Nothing as in **nothing** not even death. At least death meant something…peace and eternal sleep. It was not a bad idea given that I lived with a bunch of maniacs. I thought about it everyday and sometimes I wished that I would never wake up. And it was because they never listened. They always judged and twisted things to turn what I said against me. I shuddered to think about what happened that March…When I was tracked by a psychopathic vampire. I know it sounds like something from a horror movie, but it was the only way to get away from the isolation. I had a streak for danger now that I was practically a slave to my family. The danger was the only thing that kept me sane. I was always confined to my home. I never went to sleepovers or to visit a friend...anything. My house was like a dungeon. The sun shone on the house and the plants swayed in the wind gracefully in the day, but what went on inside was nothing like the swaying trees or delicate rosebushes that surrounded the house. The outside was masking the darkness. My parents were never aware of the danger I had put them in for their mistakes. I remembered the nightmares I had, the ones where the clan of vampires started talking to me in secret ancient languages. It gave me hope, even though it was extremely dangerous. Maybe if I put myself in danger, I could escape. I would have an excuse, my life! The dreams would increase dramatically, dreams of women in black hooded dresses walking towards me. The women had snow white skin and only their mouths were visible. The hoods covered everything else. It was snowing, too. They seemed to float when they walked. They were like soldiers; their gaits were all identical to each other's. But one thing always went to another; I was always leaping from one danger to the next. It was my way of rebelling, too. My parents did not control me as well as they thought and they had no idea that they were endangered too. I tried to run away several times. I almost did one afternoon… It was painful to remember the time that my mother locked my brother out of the house. I felt peace for once in what seemed like an eternity. She started screaming as always and my bother was out. Panic started. I remembered the gang that was outside. Immediately I ran out. She followed and demanded that I come back inside.

"Why? Do you even consider the fact that there are destructive people out there and that he is alone because of you?" I yelled.

"I don't care…" She snarled.

That did it. I was already sobbing but I sobbed harder and ran. She stood at the doorway in a menacing position and she slammed the door as she went back in. I never wanted to go back. She said that one day I would be the death of her and that she could not live much longer because of me. I secretly hoped it was true. All I wanted was to be free… And every time I went outside a voice in my head would tell me to run and never **ever** come back. That urge grew stronger every single day and that was when the visions started.

As I stared at the concrete that was moving quickly in front of me from the frantic steps I was taking...away from them. And then I saw a vivid image in my head. At first I saw myself in a crowded place with lights everywhere. The people were frantic. They were scrambling everywhere and I was standing in the middle, completely still. Then it looked as though the life was sucked out of me and I was floating. My head was limp and my arms dropped lifeless and unmoving, like straws. The people stared at me with horrified expressions. For a second everyone held their breath and their hearts seemed to stop beating with shock and anticipation. Then a light shone upon me. The light seemed to be lifting me towards the sky…And then it all disappeared.

I started to have another vision. I was walking in a beach, holding hands with someone. I could only see the back of their head, but he was wearing a black hoodie. I was astonished. I wondered who the person might be. He was tall and muscular and his legs were sheathed by blue jeans. I saw myself smiling and I looked happy for once. This made me even more curious. And it did not look like it would be anywhere near where I lived. I lived in the dry and thirsty land of the southwest. But it was green and we were looking at an endless body of blue. The sun was out and it was _so beautiful…_Feathered clouds were dancing gracefully upon the sky. I could see mountains in the distance. As I was looking at the heavenly sight the ground started to shake violently and I was knocked off my feet. The figure bent down to see if I was all right. The blue sky turned red and I let out a blood-curdling scream. My eyes were rolled back into my head and I was shaking. I seemed to feel something no one else did and it was killing me. A man then came and picked me up in his arms. The hooded figure followed. The next thing I knew, I was in a small room. The room was perfectly square except for the opening that led to the balcony. The beach could be seen through the glass doors. I was unconscious in a bed. The figure still wore the hood. I thought this was odd.

"She must learn to control her nature or it will consume her liked fire." He told the figure.

The man was ancient. He had gray and very thin hair. His eyes were black. He was wearing a monk's robe, a Tibetan monk robe to be exact. His posture was perfect. His eyes glistened like marbles. Lines creased his face along his mouth. He had a powerful demeanor; I could tell that he was wise.

My eyes fluttered open. The man stared at me and walked away. He made no sound when he walked. The figure was perfectly still for a second. He tried to take in what had happened I knew that he was shocked...and scared. Then he spread his arms wide and held me like I have never been held before. His face was buried in my shoulder. I patted the cloaked head. My body was still in a daze. I could barely keep my eyes open and my head was perfectly still, but the figure was the opposite. He was full of love…

That was it. I snapped back to reality. I could not tell anyone. It would be dangerous if it landed in the hands of my mother. I would be sent away for sure. My mother had threatened to do so already it was another very painful memory. A choice was made in that very second. It would be my last year at that house, something called me from far away. That something would come very soon. I knew it…

I had many secrets that I kept from people, like my powers. I discovered them two years ago and they are potentially dangerous. I had visions before but not this frequently. I had them every day, now, and I was scared. I saw terrible things. I kept seeing a battle in my visions. Nightmares terrorized me at night with hooded figures and splattered blood. I had a friend that was like me and they captured her, so my life is all a secret. I do not like to recall what happened. She might be dead, now. My head was spinning. I felt sick. My head felt like it was hit repeatedly with a hammer and I began to sweat. I always got sick when I thought about it too much. I surrendered by falling on my bed. Everything went dark afterwards.

I was awakened by a very strange feeling. I felt like I was being watched. My family was fast asleep. Sleepiness was a veil over my eyes. Everything was blurry. Panic rushed over me and I pulled off my blankets. I forced my stiff legs to pick my body up. Hopefully I could escape without making so much noise. If my parents found out I might as well be dead. When I finally stood up I walked across the room and opened the blinds. I saw a black figure in the balcony. It was crouching; it did not want to be seen. I gasped out loud. The figure had cat-like reflexes. I ran out through the door as fast as I could. The figure was attacked by another black figure. I was surprised…It was so much smaller than the first. They wrestled violently outside. I was too terrified to move...or scream. All of a sudden the smaller figure pounced on the large figure. The larger figure struggled for a few seconds, and then his body went limp. The small figure jumped to his feet and slowly walked towards the sliding door. He motioned for me to open it. I barely breathed. Something took over me and I decided to open it for him. I was angry at myself for opening the door but his power took over my entire being. What if he would murder me? It was too late, now. Standing there, I wondered when he would come in. I was wrong… He reached out a gloved hand as fast as lightening and pulled me out in the balcony. I tried to scream but his leather-covered palm was smashed against my lips.

"_Don't scream…" _ He whispered in a harsh voice. The way he said it made me tremble and I felt slightly sick in my stomach. He removed his hand and I was gasping for air. I was almost crying by then. Confusion and fear forced my heart to beat faster and I started to sweat. I wondered how long I was going to live…

"I need to talk to you." The figure said promptly. He seemed reluctant and frightened. It made me even more uncomfortable. I knew that he had something terrible to say. The first tear strolled down my cheek. I was nearing hysteria.

"**What** are you talking about?" I yelled at first but then I controlled myself. The figure jumped when I screamed "What."

He grabbed my wrist and threw me on his back. I was larger than him, but he kicked his legs out the railing and set off running as though I was an infant. When we reached the grass field he set me on my feet but I trembled and collapsed on the grass from shock and fear. He sighed and sat down next to my motionless body. I could only see his eyes. They were beautiful…Ice blue. His eyes were like nothing I had ever seen, they were so bright. It was _**inhuman!**_ I had no idea whether to be terrified or fascinated by his captivating eyes. I could also see that he was very muscular. His suit was tight-fitting. After gaping at him for what seemed like minutes, he finally spoke again.

"The visions you have been having…It is something that is very dangerous to experience for our kind." He had a smooth deep voice.

"How do you know?" I gasped.

"It is not time for questions so **listen!"** He yelled the last word. I stopped breathing at that moment. My blood went cold and I was paralyzed…His eyes got brighter and the pupil was oddly shaped, now.

"_What are you?"_ I could not help myself…My thoughts left me at that moment and I was ruled by instinct.

His eyes were pained when I asked him. He looked away for a second to compose himself then he looked at me with fierce and honest eyes.

"I am _not human._ That is what I am…" He said in a hoarse and deeply serious voice. His voice broke in the middle of his statement. I winced when he said that. The words were so powerful and I knew what he meant. He knew what it meant like to be an outsider. He knew how it felt to be lost on the inside with no one to hold your hand and accept you.

"Listen, you are in more danger than you think you are. Your friends need you more than anything, Danny, Samantha, everyone. We need you, we all do. So far you are the only one who has seen glimpses of the battle. Our leader predicted that you would be at your highest peak in power right now. She sent me here to get you. I know you're confused but it will all make sense soon…hopefully. Just trust me. You need to get out of here!

He yelled the last sentence. I was bewildered. Powers? Visions? A **battle?** And a leader too? What was it leading? And how did he know about Sam and Danny? They were probably dead by now and it was my entire fault! MY fault because I was a stupid powerless human trapped at home! And Samantha was being hunted because of ME because she let me get too close…My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the figure gasp.

"_Run…"_ I was paralyzed.

He grasped my arm and picked me off the ground.

"Do I have to carry you?" He snapped.

The houses in front of me became a blur as he picked me up once more and began to run. The only thing I heard was the pounding of his feet against the grass and concrete. We reached the parking lot. I was terrified when I figured out what he planned. He placed his palm on the hood of a red Porsche.

"Have you lost your mind? That belongs to the rich neighbors we have. They would call the FBI if their precious car was stolen!" I whispered harshly.

He merely shrugged at my reaction. His eyes curved and I could tell that he was smiling behind the black veil on his face.

"Oh well…" He said with a careless wave of his hand.

Turning slowly, he walked towards the door of the Porsche. My body tensed up and I held my breath. He slid his finger under the handle and pulled on it. I braced myself for the chaos…At first everything was silent and I sighed in relief. I thought that we could get away safely and without the involvement of the FBI, but again I was wrong. The door was not open, yet. I had to wonder if it was already locked or if he was using some type of ninja magic. That is if he was a ninja…He yanked the handle again and the next second there were lights of every color and brightness flashing in every direction and deafening alarms filling the silence of midnight…

"You **IDIOT!**" I screamed in spite of myself.

"We're in trouble, now!" He shouted.

"Wow! If it was not for your **keen sense of observation **I would have never noticed!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

The door was open, now...finally! I leaped inside the Porsche and slammed the door. It would not have made a difference, anyway. He practically flew in the car. The next thing I noticed was that in less than a second I was about ten feet away from the starting point. I never imagined anything could be so fast. My head wobbled violently as he drove across the sidewalk. The car nearly flipped on the side! He sped away so fast that my torso was plastered to the seat.

"What happened? Who was chasing us?" I interrogated him. I felt like I was in a horrible nightmare. Perhaps it was my imagination but I heard police sirens in the distance…

"I can't tell you very much right now. He has been tracking your progress for months." He told me in a quiet voice.

"Progress? What are you talking about?" I asked him. My voice cracked at the end of the statement.

"I can't answer everything until I have permission." He declared.

I took a deep sigh and shut my eyes. Despite the speed that I was traveling at and the fact that I was kidnapped, I tried to imagine myself at the beach. I remembered the beautiful hooded figure that made me feel so safe… His warmth enveloped me in my vision. I could not see his face but he was still beautiful. His soul was beautiful. For a moment my mind, heart, and soul was with him. It was a beautiful peaceful moment. As the Porsche accelerated I wondered if the figure even existed or if he was a figment of my imagination somehow. It was desperate, but I wished with my entire being that he existed. He was my driving force, now.

I was rudely awakened from my moment of paradise by the car taking a sharp turn. Gasping, my eyes flew open and I had seen that the figure next to me had his veil off. He was starkly pale. He had strawberry blonde hair that went a bit past his ears. He looked about my age. His lips were bubblegum pink and full. Panic coursed through his face.

"Why is this happening to me? This is all my fault and I deserve to _die!_ Why are you trying to save me? If it were not for me, Samantha would have been safe by now. Danny would have still been in her home and not some lab! I do not deserve you…I deserve nothing except a painful death…" I closed my eyes in agony.

"Stop talking like that! You are extremely important for everything to work. If it doesn't work, then…We will all perish..." He was choked up by the end.

"Since when am I able to save anybody? My friends are suffering because of my recklessness and weakness!" I yelled at him, fury rising up in me.

All of a sudden something backed into the rear of the car and I almost flew out the windshield. I felt so dizzy. For about a minute I could not move or open my eyes. My head felt dislocated from my body and I had no control over it, anymore. I found the strength to open my eyes. The boy had a scratch on his forehead that was bleeding. He also looked like he was holding back tears.

"What is wrong?" I asked him weakly.

"They are trying to kill you!" He said in a fierce strong voice.

"Why does this always happen to me?" My voice was breaking the whole time I said the sentence.

"I thought you wanted to die…" He asked me in an empty voice.

"Not like this." I said as a tear rolled down my face.

I looked in the mirror and saw a black truck. It was humongous and if it got too close then we would get crushed by it. I have never seen a vehicle so large…The boy drove faster. The speed made me feel sick. I felt broken. Suddenly we were hit again. The boy hit his head hard on the dashboard. I noticed that he was not wearing a seatbelt. The car stopped for a moment as he tried to compose himself. The truck got nearer. I screamed…The scream seemed to alert him and he jolted awake.

"You aren't you wearing a seatbelt?" I asked him, concerned.

"I didn't have time..." He said weakly. His eyes were nearly closed.

I reached down and clicked it for him.

"Thanks..." He murmured.

I felt embarrassed and ashamed of myself. I should have been more grateful towards him. I looked down at my folded hands in my lap. I wished that the hooded figure would be holding onto them soon…Every time I thought of him my heart fluttered furiously. I hoped that I would have a chance to remove that hood…and kiss him upon the lips.

"WE lost them!" The boy yelled.

I screamed and jumped ten feet in the air. My heart beating like a drum.

"How?" I asked, surprised.

The boy laughed maniacally.

"It ran into a pole! The car was too big to move fast enough!" He said ecstatically.

"Good!" I said a bit unenthusiastically. I was so tired. I slumped on the seat.

The boy seemed to notice.

"I'm going to pull up into a hotel." He looked at me, concerned.

I mumbled and fell asleep.

I was awakened by the boy shaking me. We were in front of a Holiday Inn. A yawn escaped my lips as I tried my best to get out of the stolen Porsche without collapsing from exhaustion. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, giving me support. I stumbled several times.

"We're almost there..." He said reassuringly.

"You **are** aware that you are dressed like a ninja and that we have a stolen car…" I tried to remind him.

He gave me a strange look. He must have had changed in the car. Red converses were on his feet and he was wearing baggy blue jeans with an orange T-shirt.

"Oh..." I said.

It was very luxurious inside. I saw surprised at how the night turned out. If thing were worse I would have been dead but instead I was in a beautiful hotel. This twist of fate made me wonder. It seemed too good to be true, and it usually always was. There were lights streamed all over the lobby. The floor was a beautiful white marble. The desk was green and gold. I ran over to a couch and fell asleep while the boy got us the keys. The couch was beautiful. It was a grayish white and it had delicate flower patterns on it. The next thing I remember was lying on a large bed. The boy was standing in front of me; He smiled when I opened my eyes.

"Are you going to sleep?" I asked him, concerned.

"No...I have to watch over you. You are most vulnerable when asleep." He said in a formal voice.

I tried not to shudder as I remembered the nightmares. He was right…

"What is your name?" I finally asked him.

"Thorbiorn Shaitan." He told me with a smile.

I had never heard a couple of words that sounded more exotic or mysterious than that. His pale eyes drew me in further. I could not look away, now. He looked at me with a smirk. He knew more than I did and he enjoyed taunting me. I tried not to show my discomfort. It was not a pleasant thing to know that he knew all the secrets I had been looking for my whole life.

"What?" I asked him in a confused tone.

His eyes widened with glee.

"Call me Thor." He laughed at my reaction when he answered.

"Goodnight, Thor." I said in a weak voice. I cast him a look before I lay my head on the pillow. He was still smiling at me strangely. I had no choice but to trust him. He was my guardian. I closed my eyes and I felt his protective stare. I tried to ignore it. I fell asleep once again.

I regretted falling asleep…

I was in a wide beautiful plain of grass. It was all empty and I was the only one standing there. The setting was very peaceful. It was something out of paradise. I decided to walk across the grassy field. It reminded me of the field outside of my home. Except that this field was filled with beautiful things and not broken memories. I did not want to leave. I felt like this whenever I remembered the beautiful and mysterious hooded figure. Freedom rushed in me, it was something that I could never experience at home. Savoring the moment, I started to run. Running like I had never ran in my life. I could have never run in my home, their chains were too tight on me. I ran faster and faster until I felt my feet leave the ground and I was flying. I closed my eyes in pure bliss. The wind was caressing my face. I felt something grab my hand. I opened my eyes and saw that the hooded figure was holding onto my hand. He had a hand on his rib. He did not look up at me. His face was still a mystery. He removed his hand and it was covered in blood. Concerned, I concentrated on his wound. I needed to make his pain go away...And I would. Somehow I knew that I could. A bright white light passed through my arm, it went through his hand and to the wound. For a moment he was illuminated completely. The light faded and he took his hand away from his body. There was no more blood. I grabbed his hand tighter, reassuring him. He grasped back. I lifted him onto my back and I kept flying. The air brushed my hair in front of my face and back again. I felt the figure playing with it gently. His body was hot on my back. It kept my body warm against the cold winds. I flew for what seemed like minutes. For an odd reason he suddenly wrapped his arms around my neck, ducking.


	3. First flight

I lost my balance and I started to fall through the sky. He held on tighter. My eyes were shut. I was too afraid to open them. I heard a strange voice in my head. It was very raspy and when I first heard it I screamed. It sounded horrible and only made me even more terrified. The language was not English, either. It was the language that the hooded women in my dreams spoke. I opened my eyes and saw a black smoke. It was so menacing. I was about to hit the ground. The wind slapped my face furiously. The smoke passed through my face and I started to suffocate. I was surely dying…The smoke went on my back where the figure was. His warm heavy body fell off of my cold and frail one. As my heart beat its last beats I saw him fall towards a cliff….

"**WAKE UP!"**

I gasped. Tears started to flow from my eyes immediately…If the nightmares that I would continue to have kept being like this then never let me sleep again. _Please…_I begged silently. Thor was on my bed. Even though he was shaking me furiously I still did not move. I was in too much pain already. I could tell that he had been trying to wake me for a very long period of time. His face was red and it glistened with sweat in the dim light. Since I did not move he grabbed my legs and dragged me off the bed. My head fell hard on the carpet. I winced. He was serious…I needed to get up. With my head throbbing I stumbled to my feet. I could tell that Thor was extremely irritated.

"I was trying to wake you up for **half an hour!**" He yelled the last part. He was throwing all of the clothes and money that he could manage in a large black trash bag.

"We have to leave….YOU have to leave…" He said hysterically.

"He's after you again! See this is what I mean…You are _never_ safe when you sleep. You were never meant to see what happened in your dream. It was confidential! And now he is after you. After both of us!" He slammed his fists on the nightstand so hard that the digital clock on it toppled to the floor.

I heart police sirens...again.

My heart beat faster and I swallowed back my scream.

"They know about the car too..." He said as he rolled his eyes. Probably at his own stupidity.

He ran to the window and when he ran back his face was pale with fear. I did not want to know what he had just seen...I might just faint!

"Climb onto my back…" He demanded

I was frozen in place as he opened the window. _Oh my god…What was he thinking?_

When I did not move he roughly grabbed my wrist and mounted me on his back.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, breathless.

The sirens grew louder and the lights seemed brighter. He jumped to the edge of the window...It was bigger than I thought. He was crouched on the edge. I knew that he was about to leap. Had he gone MAD? His grip was tight; he was crouched on the railing for what seemed like an eternity. I stupidly stuck my head out and saw that we were at least fourteen stories high…Time seem to be frozen. He was as still as stone, my heart stopped beating, and even the sirens and lights seemed to stop. He slowly turned his head towards me. His eyes were bright and fierce. The pupils were like slits. I gasped.

"The only place that is relatively safe is Castle Rock...We will go there."

With those words he let go of the railing and leaped out the window.

The wind slapped my face once again as it did in the dream. I hoped it was a dream...Please be a dream! I waited to die as seconds passed. My eyes were open; I could see the concrete waiting for me, just waiting to give my final kiss. There seemed to be hundreds of people outside. They must have heard about the stolen Porsche. Their screams pierced my ears and I shut my eyes for the last time. The whole world seemed to hold their breaths. The concrete was only inches away, now. I heard a scream. When Thor suddenly lifted himself off the ground as though it was magic I realized that it was my own. Soon we were flying higher…and higher. The people screamed louder and started to swarm around like it was the end of the world. I was still too scared to see what was going on.


	4. Angel's hope

I knew that things were never going to be the same again. This life was a new and adventurous life. I could not be afraid any longer. Sooner or later I had to accept it. Forcing myself, I opened my eyes. I gasped aloud in spite of myself. I never thought that such a thing would be possible, even with Thor, even though I still had no idea who he was. What I did know was that he was extremely dangerous and powerful and that for some unfathomable reason, he was sent here to protect me from something …

It was like in my dream. A much distorted version of it. I was riding on Thor's back. He had wings, just like I did in my dream, except that mine were white and large. His wings were black and bat-like. If I had angel wings then he must be a demon…

"What do you mean, Thor? Why Castle Rock? Does that place even exist? I have never heard of it!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Angel!" Thor commanded.

"How do you know my name?" I interrogated. This was getting stranger and stranger every second…

"You will understand soon…" He said in a mysterious voice.

"Why do I have to go to Castle Rock? I have never heard of it…" I pondered

"There is a reason why." He answered simply.

"What _is _the reason?" I asked impatiently.

Thor sighed.

"You know how you have always been so protected?" He asked.

My heart leapt.

"Yes…" I was afraid of the answer.

"The gods chose them for you." He stated.

"Gods?" I wanted to jump off of his back and land to see if this was just a dream. It HAD to be a dream! Oh please…Why did my life have to be this way? Why did I have to be born a freak? I seriously wanted to die, now.

"Thor…Why can I not just die now?" I thought aloud.

"I am nothing important or special. I am nothing but a freak! My mother should have sent me to the asylum when she had the chance!" I stated angrily.

"_**She threatened you because she was afraid!"**_ He sounded angrier than I have ever heard him. I flinched instinctively. Tears started to form in my eyes. I started to regret ever rebelling. Perhaps if I just stayed home and let myself get brainwashed this would have never happened. But inside I knew that it was a lie…I knew that there was something that I had to do outside of myself.

"What is so special about Castle Rock? Please answer me" I pleaded him.

"Castle Rock is where our kind meets. It has been like this for as long as I can remember. Castle Rock was a place of peace. It had always been. Our enemies promised to leave it alone if we left them alone. But about a hundred years ago something went terribly wrong…A new leader came and he was ruthless. It was a time of corruption. We had to overthrow him to survive. He left and joined our enemies and has wanted revenge ever since. He wanted something from us and to this day we still do not know what it is. If he is to survive he has to return to Castle Rock and battle us. If he wins then all that we have ever known to be beautiful and pure will be lost forever. He killed almost everyone in our kind. Except for two of us, Alex and I. Slowly but surely the warriors of our kind were reincarnated because we needed them to defeat him. You are one of the reincarnations. Your father is Atlas. He has seven daughters and we need to find three more of them. Your name would be Atlantis but it would cause suspicion. So Atlas decided to call you Angelica. It was the closest thing he could think of to Atlantis. No wonder you are so fond of the water! Atlantis is an underwater city. We need you to find it for us because so far no one of our kind has. And if anyone else reaches it first it will be dangerous."

"So….**you** want me to find an ancient underground city because I am a reincarnated goddess warrior thingy?" I asked him extremely confused.

He was silent.

"And what about Samantha?" I asked him, concerned for my vampire friend.

"I am not sure about her. She is still in danger…We have Uthrael with her but I think that he is dead…" He said solemnly.

"Who is he?" I asked, horrified.

Thor sighed.

"We sent him there to protect her. He is a spirit. He should be updating us but we have nothing. It has never happened before. Guardians always update!"

He said with frustration in his voice.

"_**THOR**_ I am very confused!" I still have no idea what you told me! What the hell am I?" I screamed at him.

"The truth is that we are still not sure. You are part goddess but you still have something else in you that we have never seen before. And that is why everyone has been after you. You have something in your blood that has never been seen before. Our enemy wants to force you over to his side. He has been trying to capture your soul when you sleep. And as for Samantha, her capturer wants you to be like him so that they will be the most powerful clan. We do not understand but they do. And that is why we have to keep you safe. "

"This does not make sense..." I whispered.

"I know. But hopefully Alex will help you understand." He said earnestly.

We had been flying for about an hour now. The sky was absolutely beautiful! The clouds felt so wonderful on my face. We had to hide in them because if not then we would be flying in the open and we would be spotted. The night air was cool and refreshing. It was the perfect temperature… I could still see the lights out in the city, though.

"Thor? How much longer do we have until we get there?" I asked him curiously.

"About another hour." He said casually.

"Where is this Castle Rock anyway?" I asked him.

"Oregon." He replied.

"Are you serious?" I asked him astonished.

"That would be impossible…It would take about five hours to get there on a plane!" I exclaimed.

"Trust me…We have advantages." He said with a smirk in his voice.

I wondered how it would be in this magical Castle Rock. I was unsure whether to fear it or love it. I was afraid about what might happen there. I had no idea what this strange boy expected of me. Or what I was to become…

"You are still hiding too many things from me…" I said with a sigh.

"I cannot tell you everything at once you know! " Thor said, very annoyed.

"I have always had secrets. I keep secrets from my family and friends, my entire life are already a secret! And now when I try to find the truth about myself you will not help me! It is my fault that my friends and family are in danger….I knew that there was something I had to do. I knew that I had to get away…I tried _so hard _to get away. And the only thing that it caused was more danger. My house has been hell ever since I was born…With my mother hearing voices and me doing strange things since I was an infant. Like the way that I used to talk to people that were not there and how I remember something telling me that I was doomed. I remembered it saying that I was going to hell because I was evil. I was being baptized when it happened. ….And I was only a baby when I heard that! When I was six I remember the voices that spoke to me when I was all alone. But I never understood! That language haunts my nightmares. Ever since Samantha was captured I never forgot, Thor…She spoke it, but never to me. She said that I would never understand. And now I have to."

I ended up sobbing.

"It will be hard but in the end you will prevail. Even if you die trying…" Thor told me seriously.

"_I hope so…"_


	5. Close Encounter

Thor was dangerously quiet for the next minute. It was unusual for him. Something must be bothering him. I guessed what he was thinking.

"Thor….I'm going to die, right?" I asked him seriously.

I heard him take a deep sigh.

"We'll see, Angel." He said in an empty voice.

I knew that I was not meant to live this long. I would never find love, now, something that I have always needed. What if I died tonight? I rubbed Thor's neck lovingly.

Thor broke suddenly broke the silence.

"We're here, Angel." My eyes went wide.

"_Hold on!" _He yelled.

I obeyed and grabbed his collar tightly, taking a deep breath.

Thor dove through the clouds at a blinding speed. I almost flew right off of him but he grabbed my wrist tightly. In a second we were flying past trees. A branch came too close and it scratched my face.

"_Ouch!" _ I screeched.

I heard Thor scream next to me. This was NOT going well. His body was torn away from mine and I was falling freely through the cold night air. I heard a snap and more screaming. It was probably a branch that scratched him I hoped. Please let him not be hurt…_please…_

I gasped as the ground slammed into my body. The ground was wet and I did not move. My body felt like it was made of jelly and I wondered if I had broken something. Blood from the scratch was flowing freely into my nightgown. From the distance I heard Thor moan.

"Thor! What the hell happened?" I finally tilted my head towards the voice. I saw a thin girl with light blonde straight hair that went slightly past her ears. She was running towards Thor.

I tried to sit up but I was too weak. I rolled over instead and saw Thor…

His wing was broken…Blood was staining the hand that was holding onto it. It was the girl.

"Thor..." She whispered.

"It was him!" Thor growled.

I was deeply confused. There was nobody with us when the accident happened except for Thor and me. Nodding, the girl stroked his injured wing. She seemed to understand. I slowly got to my knees. Weakness overpowered me and I almost fell flat on my face but I outstretched my hands in front of me. I crawled slowly over to them. The girl glared at me.

"It's ok. It wasn't her fault, Jade." Thor reassured her.

The girl relaxed and tried to smile. I felt sorry for her. I knew how stressful it was to be in these situations. My arms felt suddenly weak and I collapsed on the ground in a fetal position. Thor prodded me with his hands. I moaned.

"We must get going..." Jade said.

I heard Thor sigh.

"I know, Jade." I heard his gasp in pain as he tried to stand up again. I could see his wing flop sickeningly in my peripheral vision. When he was up he slipped his hands under me and picked me up like a child.

"Thor…You are hurt..." I protested weakly.

"It's ok." He told me comfortingly.

The woods were dark and cold. I tried to stay calm but I still shivered from the cold and fear. Thor held me tighter. In the distance I could hear a group of people walking. This made me uncomfortable. They must be up to no good if they are wandering the woods at this time…Thor sensed my discomfort.

"It's ok. They're a bunch of kids." He reassured me.

Instead of making me feel better I felt worse. Why would children walk around here so late? Maybe they are in danger…I wish that I could help them. Minutes passed as I wondered about these children. They were getting nearer every second. This made me nervous. What if they saw Thor's wings? Would he have to kill them, then? I felt sick in my stomach as we were about to run into them. We nearly out of the woods and beyond the woods there seemed to be a road. I could hear parts of their conversation from where I was.

"Don't do this, Chris. You can stay at my house. ." A boy's voice said.

"_No!_ I'm sick of this shit! I'm never going back there, you hear…" Another boy replied. He sounded around the same age as the first boy who had spoken. But something about his voice appealed to me. Even though he was upset his voice still sounded smooth. It was calming to me, almost like a lullaby. I could not help but smile.

"Come on, Chris! We're in the middle of nowhere!" A third voice said. This voice had a slight nasal sound.

"I never told you to come didn't I, Teddy?" Chris spat back.

"You guys…It's dark!" whimpered a fourth voice. He sounded more vulnerable than the rest of the boys.

"Shut _up_, Verno!" I heard one of them say, most likely Teddy.

"Mom's gonna kill me thanks to you guys!" replied Verno.

I heard one of them scoff.

"At least she had one of them that survived for more then ten years, she'll be thankful." Teddy said jokingly.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh!" Verno said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP!" said a different voice.

There were a few moments of silence.

"Jesus! Sorry, Gordie!" said Verno sounding embarrassed.

"Shut up, dammit!" Chris yelled, very annoyed.

We were almost to the road, now. My heart leapt but I could not scream. I was too terrified. What would the boys do and what if Thor had to hurt them for witnessing? Thor walked onto the road casually. I felt Jade next to me. I heard the boys go silent and I dared to open my eyes.


End file.
